


Conclave

by whatisthisnightmare



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF America (Hetalia), BAMF Canada (Hetalia), Bad Language Will Be Used, But He Does Know A Lot, Character Study, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Dangerous Characters, Gen, Human Nations | Countries (Hetalia), Identity Reveal, In Many Chapters Later, Language Inaccuracies, Light Angst, Mentions of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Nick Fury Does Not Know All, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Russian Natasha Romanov, Secret Identity, The Nations Are Not Stupid, Warning: Politics, You Have Been Warned, characters with issues, do not expect much, it is not always enough, of which two and a half won't be used, slight OOC warning, the author is a minor who does not have much experience in politics, the author only knows three and a half languages, the author tries their best, warning: swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisthisnightmare/pseuds/whatisthisnightmare
Summary: When the creator and source of their powers are taken by their people, the Nations won't just hang back. Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D has no idea what he is trying to control. When Loki arrives, things have gone too far- and it's time for the Nations to step in.More details will be hashed out inside. Updates are NOT constant.
Relationships: America & Avengers Team, America & Canada & England & France (Hetalia), America & Russia (Hetalia), America (Hetalia) & Other Hetalia Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've been seeing a major increase of hetalia x marvel fics around, and decided to give it a try! Updates are inconsistent, so please don't nag me.

** 2008, S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters **

"-and I'm just trying to warn you! Why won't you listen to me? Hmm? Hm? Hey! Are you listening?!" 

Nick Fury ignored the yelling blonde as he stalked through the doorway, black coat fluttering dramatically behind him. The loud blonde dashed in behind him, eyebrows creased with annoyance. "Nicholas Joseph Fury!" He yelled, anger lacing his voice. "Will you stop and _listen_?!" 

The bald, eye-patched man spun around. "If you would actually provide real information I would!" Both men stared at each other, one trying to maintain a poker face while the other panting with rage and irritation. "What do you mean real information?" The blonde growled. "You of all people should know," Fury replied. "This could be the greatest breakthrough for man! For _America_! I don't understand why you are so adverse to it!" 

"Everything has a reason, Nick," The blonde answered. He frowned. "You don't have to know everything. Not everything in the world is out for you." He sighed, "Even I am allowed to have secrets. And this? This is something you can't control, Nick. I keep trying to tell you that, but you won't listen. Just... throw it into the ocean or something!" 

"Are you suggesting I throw the _Tesseract_ into the _Pacific_?" Fury asked incredulously. "Not necessarily the Pacific, but I'm chill with any deep scary ocean-" The blonde was cut off by Fury grabbing his collar. "Mr. Jones," The spy said calmly, but the blonde could see the fury (hah, pun completely intentional) flashing in his eyes. "I don't care whatever place you have in the government- nobody is going to tell me how to do _my_ job, and least of all _you_! The Tesseract will remain under careful observation, and _we_ will decide what to do with the final research. _I_ am warning _you_ now- stick your nose out of S.H.I.E.L.D's business _or else_." 

The blonde just stared back, face passive. "Say what you like. I am, sadly, unable to take action against you- but that _does not_ mean I approve. Watch yourself, Nick. And I remind you again- _do no_ t meddle with the Tesseract. You don't know, or understand, just _what_ it truly _is_." "Then _tell me_ , Mr. Jones- or is it another _National secret_ like _you_?" Fury hissed, before turning to leave. The blonde watched, knowing he'd get a bullet in his body if he tried to follow again. There was no convincing the spy. 

Scowling, he left, slipping out and into the busy streets of New York. Immediately his face loosened at the fresh air. Pulling out a phone, he dialed a number and waited. It took a few rings to be picked up.

_"America? What is it now? Did you succeed in getting that spy organization of yours to return the Space Stone?"_

"Sorry, Iggy, but I failed. Nick's too stubborn to even compromise," The blonde- America replied, voice weary. "And I couldn't risk revealing my- _our_ identity so fast." _"Nonsense- it is no fault of yours, Alfred, you don't have to apologize. We don't control our people- much less you, who keeps yelling about freedom and whatnot. I suppose I should be thankful you didn't reveal our identity."_

"Oi! I ain't so dumb to straight up tell him I'm a Nation! We'd be stuck in labs for ages!" America retorted, "And at least I tried! What're ya doing, drinking that lame tea again?" _"My tea is not lame, you bloody Yankee!"_

"NAHAHAHAHA, could've fooled me!" Laughed America, ignoring the expletives from a certain Brit. "I've got to go now- my limo's here. See you next Meeting, Iggy." He hung up and swiftly made his way towards the limousine parked near the sidewalk. "To the hotel," America ordered, sipping from the fresh latté one of the bodyguards had bought. "And step on it, won't ya?"

As the car zoomed away, none noticed the tiny camera positioned on the lamppost swerve slowly back. In front of a screen sat Fury, eyes narrowed. That bodyguard was part of the Secret Service. Just who was Alfred F. Jones? And what did he know about the Tesseract?

* * *

** 2008, a month later- World Meeting in Washington DC, America **

Germany resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose like England was doing. To his right France had pulled a bottle of wine from _somewhere_ and was now trying to open it, while America- the bloody _idiot_ , egged the frog on. Somewhere he could hear Austria playing the saxophone, while Russia cackled and swung his pipe around like the madman he was. 

To his left, Japan was reading his manga while ignoring the Italy twins squabbling next to him, Greece was sleeping _under_ the table, and Denmark had started to arm-wrestle with Australia. In front, England had apparently given up and was now talking quietly with Norway. Prussia was yelling from the ceiling- _how did he even get up there_ \- and Switzerland was about to shoot Spain in the face. 

Groaning, Germany regretted coming. "QUIET!" He yelled, and everyone stopped whatever they were doing. Austria let out a questioning tune on the saxophone. The frog's wine bottle cork flew out. It flew upwards, attracting everyone's eyes and attention, and smacked Prussia on the cheek. 

Everything was completely silent for exactly two seconds. Then all chaos was unleashed. Prussia shouted a battle-cry and flung himself at France, who shrieked and clung to America, who in turn scrambled for safety behind a silently-suffering Canada. Switzerland opened fire, and luckily didn't shoot anyone- Russia joined Prussia but only attacked America; Japan had pulled out his katana- North Italy had accidentally poured tomato sauce on his manga. Austria played Beethoven on his saxophone.

Germany slammed the table. It, unfortunately, cracked. The room fell silent again. "Veturn to your seats, _please_." He growled. "Russia, _bruder_ , stop attacking Amerika and France." The two pale-haired nations glanced at each other before huffing and leaving the cowering blondes. "Kesese, you'd beder remember Prussia's awesomeness!" Prussia cackled as he settled in behind Germany.

Germany frowned. He tapped the remote, and the screen behind him lit up. Immediately, all Nations sat up at the familiar blue glow. "Asgard is _so_ going to kill us now," Finland whispered. In the silence, his voice was as loud as a thunderclap. 

The other Nations remained silent. Childish or not, they knew that panicking would get them nowhere- especially not if the older, much more powerful Planet came to check on the Space Stone. Germany cleared his throat. "According to what Amerika said, zhe Space Stone is now kept in S.H.I.E.L.D. A spy organization affiliated with Amerika. Unfortunately, Amerika vas unable to get it back- or get zhem to throw it avay." He narrowed his eyes- "Ve have no idea vhat zhe people can do wiv it. But ve cannot take it back. Any ideas?"

"We could try negotiating again," Norway hummed. "Why not send a diplomat from another country?" "They would think it's a trap or something and chase 'em away." America huffed morosely. "We could tell them it's ours?" Wondered Australia. "Are you stupid?" Scoffed Romania, "We can just magick it out!" "Our magic doesn't work on the Stones," grumbled England.

"We could steal it?" Japan offered. "We have Canada, after all." Said shy nation blinked, surprised at the sudden callout. "But I'm pretty sure they'd notice someone lugging a glowing blue cube out their safe." Canada answered, pushing up his glasses. "Why can't we just leave it there and see if they can care for it first? We can take it back if S.H.I.E.L.D can't handle it." 

"That's... actually a good idea," England praised, grinning at the nation he helped bring up. "We'll give them a year- is that enough?" The Brit glanced around the room. None disproved- it was a much better idea than just straight-up invading a spy organization to take it back, after all. "No objections? Zhen zhat concludes zhe meeting." Germany announced, clapping once. The Nations cheered and rushed out, swarming out the meeting room.

The only Nations left who stayed behind were the renowned F.A.C.E. 

"...I'll go buy some coffee." France sighed, leaving as well. "You three, talk." England rolled his eyes and waved the blonde away, before turning to his... children. "Am- Alfred," He sighed, "None of us blame you. It's not your fault your people found it." "But they now want to _control_ it!" America snapped, "And I'm _worried_! What if messing with _it_ affects _us_?" 

"The Stone won't let that happen," Canada murmured reassuringly. "It's gonna be fine, Alfred. We'll watch them closely for a year, tops, then we're taking it back. It's just a year- it should be fine, right?""...I suppose so." America finally replied. "Sorry for bothering you guys. The hero shouldn't need help."

"Nonsense and bullshit." Declared France a he waltzed back in, four Starbucks balanced in his arms. "Everyone needs help when they're in trouble, _mon amie._ " He gave out the coffee. "I know you prefer tea, Angleterre, but put up with this for now, hm?" 

America watched his friends- his _family_ , dare he say it- chat about all sorts of meaningless things, and smiled into his coffee. "Well, since you all need me, the HERO shall watch over this S.H.I.E.L.D for ya!" He beamed, while the others snorted. "Don't pressure yourself," huffed England. "I won't, Iggy!" America replied. "Now, I've gotta go before the Boss gets mad about me not reporting!" 

He dashed out the room waving wildly. Canada and France waved back, while England muttered about immature superpowers. "That's it, then. I have a plane to catch. Have a good day." The Brit declared. The three scattered, leaving the empty, messy room behind.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canada tries his best to be a successful spy. It doesn't really work out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The dialogue is confusing at best and downright messy at worst. I haven't seen the first avengers movie in like a decade, spare me please. Oh, before I forget- please tell me if there's a way of searching up how to write accents. It's goddamn hard. 
> 
> Also, there's going to be an increase in swearing bit by bit starting from this chapter. Do with this info as you will.

**2010, Stuttgart, Germany**

Germany growled as he slammed on the gas. That damned Jotun...! He swerved past another car, tires screeching as he rounded towards the huge mansion-like building. Prussia was, for once, silent beside him. The last time his older brother had been this silent... Let's just say Germany wasn't looking forward to another World War.

Now, what had happened for the two Nations to get so worked up? Let's recap, shall we...

* * *

** 1 day before, S.H.I.E.L.D Lab ??? **

Nick Fury stared at the glowing cube. The Tesseract- an object that even the infamous Mr. Jones from the government had knew of. The man knew just about everything concerning America, though, so Fury had thought he'd been an intelligence officer- until the guy offered him a burger. It was either a really good act or he was truly a one-of-a-kind idiot. Fury had no idea.

Unknown to the musing spy nor the archer nestled above, a tall blonde figure slipped past the agents and researchers walking about the facility. Huddling behind a conveniently placed shelf of-sorts, Canada carefully peeked out at the focus of everyone's attention- the Tesseract, a.k.a the Space Stone.

The Nations hadn't expected having to come so fast- it was barely nine months since the last World Meeting. But Estonia and the Magic Trio had noticed the fluctuations, and so they'd sent Canada. The ever-so-trusty passive-aggressive Nation had no choice but to accept the 'mission'. America had given him a map, and helped distract some agents- long enough to allow the unnoticeable Nation to sneak in.

Carefully pulling out the device England had given him, Canada angled it towards the Tesseract. The magical instrument would, if all went to plan, send the readings to whatever the Magic Trio had set up in their basement. Canada could only hope no-one noticed him fiddling with weird things. He might be a country, but he certainly wasn't good enough to take down an entire facility filled with elite agents and spies all on his own. 

'You okay there, Mattie?' And that was America. 'I'm fine,' Canada replied. Thanks to the Reality Stone, the twins were able to communicate through telepathy- a useful tool for espionage. Pair it with Canada's nigh-invisibility abilities and you get a super-powered spy.

'Just yell if you need me, or any assistance,' America told him. 'I got kicked out the facility- I'm calling Iggy right now. You got any questions, I'll pass 'em over to him.' 'Thanks, Alfred.' Canada thought back, shifting slightly. 'The only problem I'll have are above and in front of me- pretty sure I can make a run for it if need be.' 'You and your passive-aggressive Canadians!' America huffed back.

Canada chuckled, careful to muffle it with his sleeve. England had said it would take some time to finish gathering the data- he hoped some time wouldn't be too long. A researcher had already passed by too close for comfort to take something from the table near him. Thankfully he'd been unnoticed, but while he was confident in Reality's blessing, he wouldn't want to test it in enemy territory. 

Patiently he waited, while keeping an eye on the archer above him- who was probably the most dangerous man in the room to him currently. It wasn't long before his twin contacted him again. 'Mattie, now all you need to do is put your blessing on the tool and hide it. Iggy says he can use it as long as it's in the vicinity. You can leave after that, the Hero is outside and ready to go!' Canada stifled a laugh at America's boisterous voice, and carefully settled down the device.

As one of the few Nations capable of 'sharing' their abilities, he was, again, the perfect person for the job. Placing both hands around the device, he closed his eyes and slowly breathed out. A faint red glow surrounded the device. It stayed there a few seconds before fading away, as if being absorbed by the device. Satisfied, Canada covered it with a cloth and prepared to leave. 

Until he felt eyes on him.

Snapping his head up, Canada's eyes met the startled gaze of the archer- how had he been noticed? Was it the glow from the device? Ah, he'd forgotten to account for that the archer was looking out for 'abnormal activity', of which the red glow definitely was. His ability consisted of misdirecting attention- and the previous red glow wasn't doing him any favors. 

Cursing, he was about to just run for it when America contacted him. 'Mattie, there's something wrong- Iggy says the Tesseract's levels are rising! Someone's trying to get through by portal!' Canada, the one who always kept his cool, could feel his blood pressure rising. What the fuck. What the everloving fuck.

'Who is it trying to come?' He asked, trying to keep the panic from his voice. The last time an alien had come before Tony the alien, they'd started a war. He was _not_ looking forward to seeing Asgard or Jotunheim before the Intergalactic Meeting. 'Iggy has got no idea!' America yelled back, 'But you better get out fast! There's, like, a 60% chance it's hostile!' 

Canada fought back the urge to groan- why did Americans have to be so damn meddlesome? Now for all they know, they could've summoned some alien overlord. The Nations would help, but they couldn't do much without accidentally creating an intergalactic war. Which was the last thing any of them wanted. Even Russia.

He knew it was no use to pretend anymore- the archer had seen him, and was clearly about to shoot first, ask questions later. Thankfully, a distraction came with the flurry of scientists and researchers scurrying around as they tried to get an understanding of what the heck was happening with the Tesseract. Although now he thought of it, Canada would much prefer being shot with an arrow than having an alien come to ruin Earth.

Groaning, he strengthened his ability the moment the archer glanced towards the Director for instructions. Creeping out, he blended in with the other scientists and cautiously edged out towards the door. And then the portal swirled and appeared, blue and black and violet. Canada glared at it. 'Alfred, the portal's open! What should I do?' 'Iggy says to run! But if you want to stay and get info, it would be better!' America replied, worry clear despite his loud voice.

'I see, I shall stay for now. The moment I identify the alien, I'm out,' Canada informed his brother. Crouching behind a wall, he peered at the fluctuating circle of energy. Please don't be hostile....

* * *

Amidst the flurry of activity, a slender boot stepped out the portal. Long, golden horns curved in crescents. Dark wavy hair, pale skin, a flowing moss green cape. Canada hissed. 'It's Loki,' He murmured. 'What? Loki as in the guy from Asgard?' America squawked. 'More like second prince. I do hope he isn't here to declare war.' Answered Canada.

The self-proclaimed god looked around with the bemused, bored curiosity of a lazy cat. Canada held his breath. No convoys, no guards.... Was this guy here alone? But why? What was his purpose?

Canada perked his ears as the alien opened his mouth. "Puny Midgardians," was what he first said. "Kneel before me." Canada stared incredulously. Thank the Stones America wasn't here- or any other Nation. They'd probably jump out and either try to fight or declare war. But seriously, just what made this godling so confident, to the point of arrogance. And the way he carried himself.... Canada narrowed his eyes. Something was _off_ , but he couldn't exactly place _what_.

As he tried to puzzle out the problem, he absent-mindedly listened to Fury talk to Loki. Something about ants and boots.... No matter, he wasn't going to let this alien just do whatever he wanted. It looked like they'd be meeting Asgard again much too soon. He'd leave it to the Nordics- they were more familiar with the older Planet, after all.

And then Loki grabbed a scepter. 'Mattie! Iggy says there's a dangerous artifact there! Be careful!' America's voice broke the musings of Canada. So the scepter was dangerous. Well that just spelled trouble, especially with so many agents and researchers around. And Canada couldn't do a damn thing, because of his identity as a Nation. He was always like this- restrained by so many reasons that even he didn't always agree with.

Before he could continue his internal crisis though, Loki had pressed the tip of the scepter towards the chest of the archer. Whose eyes started _glowing blue_. Canada had only seen this kind of thing once, and it was during a meeting about some crazy titan-alien. Something about the power to brainwash...? This was not good. Not good at all.

'Alfred, I think we have a huge problem on our hands now.' Canada stated, doing his best to remain calm, 'You remember the memo about the sole survivor of Titan's death?' 'Yeah, the purple guy, wasn't it? Why? He invading?' America answered. 'Unfortunately, I believe so.' Canada scowled, 'And he'll have to go through _us_.' 'Definitely, bro,' America replied, and Canada could hear the grin on his twin's face.

They were about to start discussing methods of beating up whichever alien wanted to come invade when the explosion happened. And boy, was it sudden. Canada should've known Fury would have something like this up his sleeve. But it was too late to run out now- he could only curl up and try to protect the device.

And everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on wattpad under the same name. Inconsistent updates. There will be no romance because I don't have it and have no idea how to write it. Just thought you should know.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the scene in Stuttgart. But from the Nation's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said, please tell me if I get accents wrong. Also, dialogue from the movie will be inaccurate. And it's a very short chapter. Enjoy.

PS: "Hetalia." Underlined words are spoken in German.

* * *

"-ttie? Mattie?" Canada woke to the sound of his brother. The anxious older twin grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him. "Mattie! Don't scare me man." "Wasn't trying to," Canada replied, a faint smile on his face. "And I scare you all the time, don't I?" America huffed and hit his head. "Don't say that, it makes me look like an idiot."

"Which is mainly because you _are_ one, sometimes," England's familiar voice rang out. "Iggy! How could you?" America cried out, staggering with his hand on his chest. "I thought you loved me dude!" "Never have never will," England replied with a deadpan expression. "Canada, are you alright? You didn't have to protect the device- I can repair it easily." _Unlike you_ , went unsaid.

Canada directed a soft smile to his father figure- he hadn't wanted to worry his family. "Well, it's not like I'm going to die any moment soon," he said in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. "Don't joke about that, dude," America scowled, "I'm going to fucking _skin_ that godling if I ever catch him."

"As straightforward as ever," England said, rolling his eyes. "We'll have a diplomatic issue on our hands if you do. For now, let's just try to make sense of the situation. I've contacted the others- an emergency online meeting will be held later." "What I want to know is just what the fuck is wrong with that godling. Even outside I could tell the Stone was messing with him. Or at least a semblance of it." America stated, eyes flashing. Canada grimaced, "Yeah, it was... weird. _Off_ , in a way. Like he wasn't _all there_." 

"Well, I don't think it's gonna be a big problem for now." England sighed. He swirled a hand, and the device whirred and spun back into functioning. "I'll see if I can track him, you go to the hospital, Matthew. Alfred can wrap things up here." With that, the air around him warped and twisted, sending the older country back to his own land. America stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Well, nothing we can do now. I'll do my best to get more info from Nicholas and his gang, you just focus on healing, yeah?" 

Canada heaved himself up. "Be careful, Alfie. Who knows what's gonna happen next." He pulled out his (thankfully) mostly unharmed phone and pressed the first number. "Yes, Boss, I'll need a helicopter with a first-aid on hand... No, I don't need a doctor... It's just a few bruises, I'm already half-healed... Yeah, see you later, bye."

America waited until his brother's ride came, harried doctors and soldiers and all, before taking his leave. He scowled- no-one harmed his brother and just ran without _facing the consequences_. Intergalactic politics be damned, he was Earth's powerhouse and he _would_ act like it. Asgard _better_ come up with a good excuse, or he's going to make an unscheduled visit sooner or later...

Meanwhile, deep in whatever hidey-hole he'd found, Loki sneezed. "Milord, are you fine?" The brainwashed archer asked, glowing blue eyes fixed on his Lord. "I'm _fine_ ," snapped the godling. "Where's our next target?" "In Stuttgart, Germany," Barton replied. "There's going to be an auction there..."

* * *

** 1 Day Later, Stuttgart, Germany **

Germany bit back a curse as he slid his car into the parking lot outside the mansion. He could already hear the gunshots- thank god for the heads-up America had given them. On second thought, it was America's people who made this happen, so that just cancelled it out. Pulling out his own pistol, he could see from the corner of his eye Prussia unsheathing his sword. 

They slowly crept in, noting the fact that most had evacuated... Until another crowd surged out. Unable to keep back from cursing, Germany ducked to the side of a pillar to avoid the panicking crowd. "This is getting very, very bad." Prussia hissed as he joined his younger brother. "As if it wasn't before." Muttered the blonde. They watched, worry and anger swirling inside, as they felt the growing fear in their people. Sure, many were of the corrupt rich, but many were also young, or doing their jobs, or really wanted to just look at the art. 

An arrogant laugh broke through their thoughts. "Kneel before me!" The man clad in green and gold sneered, glowering down at the crowd. When they refused, stunned or defiant, Germany felt his heart swell with pride. Until the godling snarled. Pressure burst from him, a mass of energy pushing down. The humans knelt, shocked and fearful, but the two Nations remained standing, hidden behind the pillar. Pure fury writhed across Germany's features, but Prussia placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from doing anything too drastic.

Loki laughed again, confident. Then he saw the single man standing. An old man, wearing a dingy khaki jacket, enduring the pressure as he stood proudly. Unseen to all, Germany looked on with fatherly pride. Karl Schneider, 70, a man who was born in WWII and had been raised in the mess that was Germany after the war as a quiet store-owner. He'd come to work as a part-time cleaner. He stared up at the enraged alien. "I vill never bow down to men like you," he announced. "There are no men like me," snarled Loki. "There vill always be men like you," the old man replied.

Loki hissed in rage and pointed his scepter at the man, the tip glowing blue. Immediately the two Nations started moving, weapons ready, and pulled the man from harm just as a man dressed in America's flag dropped down and confronted Loki. Shield clashed against scepter, and Loki growled. "The man out of time," he spat. "I'm not the only one out of time," Captain America retorted, before they leapt back from each other.

As the two duked it out, the old man stared at Germany in awe. "Y- you are..." "Hush, child, let's get all of you to safety first." Germany answered without answering, Prussia already herding the crowd away from the area. The old man thanked Germany before leaving, glancing back now and then. "A good man," Prussia hummed, clapping his brother's shoulder. "Now, let's do something about America's poster boy."

"Aw, I thought our enemy was the half-Asgardian," A familiar, obnoxious voice rang out. "Amerika," Germany murmured, "Vhat are _you_ doing here?" "No matter how you look it, my people _did_ have a hand in this mess," America sighed. "I'm here so you and Prussia don't kill everyone coming over." "Zhere's _more_?" Germany asked incredulously. "One man can't beat an over-powered, brainwashing alien, even with the serum," America snorted. "So they made a whole fucking team. Damnit, Fury." 

"Makes sense, I suppose," Prussia mused. "Vell, vhat should _ve_ do?" "Stay back for now, unless you wanna arrest him, 'cos I've got a bone to pick with the overlord-wannabe there. He _hurt_ Mattie." Germany remembered the report England had sent them on Canada's brush with Loki, and suppressed a shudder. America may look cheerful, but he was the one who completely dominated Germany during WWI. He didn't dare wonder what was in for the Asgardian now that Canada, America's only brother, was harmed.

"You can take him," He stated. "But I'm going to help vith vhatever you've got in plan." America blinked, before smirking. "Of course, dude, thought you'd never ask." They watched as the multi-colored gang brought down Loki. "Seriously? _ACDC_? Your people have _no_ taste, Amerika," Prussia shook his head. "...I'm going to ignore that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't a lot of things happening in this chapter, so it's gonna be a long time until some actual action. Sorry. I actually have no idea where I'm going with this now lmao. I had a plot and now thanks to America everything's weird. Plotholes really catch you, huh. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Wattpad under the same name. The author's notes there are more detailed, so feel free to pop over and read. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Leave kudos or bookmark if you like it!


End file.
